Vampire Lore 101
by cemeterydreamer
Summary: Annie questions Mitchell about vampires over breakfast. Short one-shot, takes place sometime after Series 1 Episode 1.


Title: Vampire Lore 101  
>Fandom: Being Human<br>Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Being Human, though I will forever wish that I did!  
>Rating: K<br>Pairings: Annie/Mitchell friendship  
>Genre: Humor<br>Spoilers: Takes place Series 1; probably somewhere after the first episode but before Tully shows up.  
>Summary: Short one-shot. Annie questions Mitchell about vampires over breakfast.<br>A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last story; I very deeply appreciate all your comments and support. Hope this story doesn't disappoint!

* * *

><p>Mitchell was definitely not a morning person.<p>

Annie watched him grumble to himself as he poured milk over his cereal, then plop down at the kitchen table with none of the grace she assumed creatures of the night typically possessed. He nodded his appreciation when she set a mug of coffee in front of him before digging into his breakfast with a ferocity that implied blood wasn't the only thing he hadn't consumed in a while.

She joined him at the table, her chin resting in her hand as she tried her best to appear occupied by looking aimlessly around the kitchen. Mitchell gave a sly smile at her effort; he and George had only lived in the house for a few weeks, but by now he had picked up on the fact that she liked to watch them while they ate. She seemed shy in her fascination, so he had kept mum on the subject so far.

However her eyes had quickly settled on Mitchell himself this morning, and she stared at him with a quiet look of contemplation.

"Something on your mind?" he asked between bites.

"Oh, no. It's nothing, nothing," she laughed awkwardly and gave him a dismissive wave of her hand.

Mitchell raised an eyebrow and shot her a look that very clearly stated he wasn't convinced.

"It's just… I'm new to the whole 'supernatural' world. I didn't even believe in ghosts before I became one," she admitted timidly. "And to tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time wrapping my mind around this vampire thing. My knowledge of vampires doesn't extend far beyond general folklore and what I read in Twilight."

Mitchell gave her a frown of distaste and scoffed. "If you're wondering if I sparkle, the answer is most definitely no."

"Yeah, but what _can _you do? I mean, I know you can go out in the daylight, obviously, without turning to dust _or _sparkling."

"Right." He was giving her a blank look and teasing her by not readily supplying more information.

Annie let out an exasperated sigh and threw up her hands.

"Well some things have to be true! You don't have a reflection at least. And I know you sleep, but I've yet to see a coffin in your room unless you've hidden it very well."

A chuckle escaped him at that one. "Most vampires sleep in beds out of habit from when they were human. That and the convenience of course, though I suppose there are a few Old Ones out there that prefer to keep with tradition."

"Okay, well do you have any super-human powers? Like strength, or speed, or, I don't know, smell?"

"We heal faster if we're injured. Our senses are sharper and we have a bit more strength than the average human. All advantages for hunting, I suppose," he shrugged uncomfortably, but Annie didn't seem to notice. Her eyes lit up as her mind processed the new information she was receiving from him.

"What about garlic? Can you eat it? What if you smell it, or touch it? Oh my god, what if George cooks with garlic? Can you even be in the same room? It doesn't kill you, does it?" The tone of her voice began to rise as her train of thought became more frantic.

This time Mitchell let out a deep throaty laugh, both at her excitability and at the questions posed. "The worst garlic has ever done to me is give me a mild case of indigestion. Nothing more."

"Oh, okay. That's good then, yeah."

A genuine smile spread across his face as he watched her breathe a sigh of relief. Mitchell found her to be quite an endearing soul, and would go so far as to admit he enjoyed having her around, even if George still wasn't keen about their unexpected living situation.

He gave a glance at his watch and jumped up quickly. "As fun as this has been, I'm going to be late for work," he told her as he placed his bowl in the sink.

Annie followed him to the door and watched him put on his jacket before tentatively placing her hand on his arm, pausing him momentarily.

"Just one more question, I promise."

He couldn't help but give her a nod to continue, tardiness be damned.

"You guys don't turn into bats and fly around at night, right?"

Mitchell's expression suddenly became serious, and Annie was almost startled at his abrupt somberness. He glanced around the room as if checking for eavesdroppers, then leaned closer to her.

She swore she could almost feel his breath tickle her ear as he whispered softly, "I'll never tell." Then he gave her a grin and a wink before dashing out the door.


End file.
